


The Swillspit Scheme

by TrashYourDarlings



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Birth, Birthing, Body Modification, Butts, Consensual Sex, Erotica, F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, Goblins, Impregnation, Incest, Incest Kink, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Monsters, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Potions, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:42:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashYourDarlings/pseuds/TrashYourDarlings
Summary: Bux Swillspit, a young, blue-haired goblin, has agreed to entertain the newest money-making idea from her pathetic and shifty father Zem. A plan to turn the poor family of goblins from robbing scum to legitimate royalty. But it needs manpower.  And with the help of a fertility potion, Zem thinks he knows just the way to produce the wealth of workers they'll need. Contains: Incest, Impregnation, Pregnancy, Lactation, Body Modification, Birthing &, of course, Goblins.





	The Swillspit Scheme

“Dis is it. With dis we’ll be the fucking best…well the only, greenskins to hobknob with those uppity Capital dwellzies! No future Swillspitz will have to resort to brigandry to make da coin.” Zem Swillspit had a wide gap-toothed grin as he rolled out a crusty old map on his daughter’s oak table. Bux had received a missive a few days earlier that her father would be coming by to show off his next moronic get rich quick scheme. Ever since she was a boot-high booger, her father had been taking on and a multitude of odd jobs, wild goose chases, and eccentric business ventures to get away from the unfulfilling and dangerous life of a highway robber. Bux had front row seats as all of them ended up blowing up in the old man’s face and there was little doubt in her mind that whatever he was cooking up this time wouldn’t be any different.

“Caves,” She said, raising one of her thick eyebrows. “Some damn ancient darwven shithole is gonna make us like the Capital highs, right? You finally turned fucking senile, you old green asshole?” Zem scratched at his thin black beard, stern-faced. “Ugh! Always a non-believer. Your siblings were always eager. Not just any caves, brat! Da caves are packed with veins of sapphire. Enough of the blue stuff dat the whole Capital army will have to spend 4 months, non-stop, to move it all into the city.” Bux sighed, scratching at her haystack of short cut blue hair. “You honestly expect me to believe some dirtsuckers abandoned 2 lifetimes worth of sapphire? Oh! Not only that, but your dumbass just happens to have the map to-,” She was cut off when Zem plopped a handful off the raw blue gems on the table. Bux’s mouth hung open and she slowly reached out to sweep up a few in her palm. She appraised them with her dark green face frozen with awe. This was true sapphire. A career robber could tell a fake gem from a real one and these were indeed real. Sapphire was a powerful commodity. Even a few barrel fulls meant that you had enough wealth to sit on your ass without lifting a finger to work for an entire decade. And here was that promise right in front of her. The promise of enough to make the Swillspit clan goblin lords and keep them there until world’s end.

“R-Real sapphire…I can’t…Okay…O-Okay, bastard. I believe you,” Bux relented. “I still doubt the whole cave is packed full but I won’t doubt there’s at least enough to make us both rich. So why are you really here? You come to me and make this offer means you think I can help you drag tons of the blue stuff out of the caves, right?” Zem shot Bux his ugly grin again and shuffled through his burlap pack for something more. Out from it he pulled a bottle filled with a glowing bright purple liquid. “It costed me another handful of the blue stuff but it was worth it. A tincture from one of the mountain witches dat boosts fertility,” Zem remarked. “Boosts…fertility,” Bux said, not quite grasping what her father was getting at yet.

“We want Swillspitz to spend dat sapphire, den it has to be Swillspitz dat carve it out. You and me can’t do it. I’d rather not make your siblings and cousins fight over bigger shares. And I’m certainly not asking any other clansies for help. So we need new Swillspitz. New ones to make into our miners. And you, little brat, will be drinking dat tincture and giving birth to them.”

Bux’s eyes went wide and her expression twitched to anger. “Wait…You want me to give…birth? What the hell!? You really are senile, you old fuck! You know how many boogers I’d have to pop out to cover that cave?! And who the fuck is supposed to be siring the boogers for your idiotic plan?”

“Calm down! It’ll be me of course! I told you dat I wouldn’t be inviting any outsiders to squirrel in on our motherload.”

“WHAT?! I’m not fucking you, crusty old shit-spitter! Especially, not to give birth to a whole 2 towns worth of goblin bastards,” Bux said, seconds from tossing her deadbeat father out on his ass. But the shine from the sapphires illuminated the room. Goblin greed was infamous and that was doubled for a robber like herself. “Think straight, Bux,” Zem said as he saw the rage slowly subside from his daughter as she gazed at the sapphires.

Bux sighed, looked up from the sapphires to her father, and then to the bottle of shimmering witch brew. Finally, greed won out. She grabbed the bottle and downed the entire concoction in two gulps. Despite the look of it, it didn’t taste any different from a simple fruit juice. “70/30,” she managed to get out before an uncouth burp escaped. “That’s how we’ll split it! No excuses! I’m doing most of the work anyway.” Zem grinned his gap-toothed grin. “Deal, brat!”

The old goblin tossed his pack to the ground and pulled down his dirty slacks to reveal his chubby, wart-covered prick already at half-mast. Bux cringed at the sight of her father’s disgusting cock. It took all she had not to run out of her home, screaming and vomiting at the same time. “Don’t give it dat look, brat! This is the same thing dat made you! Your own mother couldn’t get enough of it,” Zem lectured. “Please…ugh…don’t give me any more gross images to deal with like that ugly beast entering mummy,” Bux replied. The stench of the thing started to cling its way through the air as it was exposed. Zem looked down at his limply hanging member, wriggling it with his hand. “Well maybe I’m not fully the same gobbo. I need…help…with it, get me?” Bux was confused for only a moment and then realized what he meant. A shiver went through her spine but she just repeated the mantra, ‘Sapphire Cave’, over and over in her mind before walking toward her father and kneeling in front of him.

Getting this close to Zem’s cock made the pungent odor go from ambiance to a smell that seemed to stick in the creases of Bux’s brain. For some reason, despite the sweaty almost sour smell coming from the bumpy member, she was finding herself drawn to it. An effect of the witch brew? It was like nostalgia and desire were becoming mixed up in her brain as she spread her plump lips open and suckled at the head of the prick. Her freckled face blushed as she took her father’s cockhead into her mouth. “Mmmfph!…Da’s the stuff,” Zem said, looking down at his sweet daughter and running a hand through her blue hair as she took more of his shaft into her mouth. Her tongue ran along the bottom of her father’s shaft. She found herself using the tip of her tongue to tease and circle around the warts on the cock. There was a desire to vomit already as she looked up at her moaning father but it was as though that feeling was shrinking with each second.

Before she could think any more about why, she yelped and shivered gleefully as her father used a hand to rub gently at her large, green ears. She remembered about how both of her parents would tease the sensitive spot of hers just like this to calm her. Now though, it seemed to excite her and she cooed as her head bobbed back and forth along her Zem’s member. “I thought you might like dat,” Zem said, licking his lips at the sight of his own greenskin daughter taking his cock down her throat to the hilt.

Bux was swimming in her strange mix of ecstasy and disgust but wasn’t completely distracted from certain changes that seemed to be happening to her body. The weight of her ass on the back of her legs and ankles seemed to get slightly heavier and her breasts ached, nipples scraping against her shirt. Most noticeable though was what went on between her thighs. The flesh of her cuntlips seemed to have swollen and she was hot and wet there. Her slacks gained a wide stain of sweat and slick that dripped from her pussy. She seemed to drip more and more while her father’s cock grew stiff and all the more fat within her mouth. It was almost a struggle to pull all the way off but her lips did with a loud pop. “Da’s good,” Zem said while admiring his hardened, saliva-coated cock. “You got it nice and ready. But I don’t want to cum in your mouth. We need every drop so we can fill dat cunt.”

“D-Don’t talk like that,” Bux managed to say through her lustful haze. “In fact, why don’t you just stay silent the whole time, you lecherous shit-spitter? I want to forget that you’re the one who has to do this as often as I can.” Bux stood from her feet to head toward the bed toward the back of her hovel and Zem immediately noted the changes in his daughter. Her hips seemed to have grown several inches wider and her ample ass seemed to have gained a bit more mass. Just at a glance, he wondered if the doorway to her hovel would scrape her thighs and behind the way she was now. An enormous wet spot made her brown slacks cling fast to the skin of her thighs and groin, outlining her plumped up cunt and clit. Tinier wet spots marked helped mark where her nipples were under her now slightly fraying shirt. “Dat witch knew what she was doing! She did a number on you, brat. I may head back and give her a pinch more for the excellent work,” Zem said grinning and following after his daughter toward the bed.

“Just SHUT UP,” Bux barked as she struggled to pull off her cunt juice soaked slacks and now slightly warped top to reveal the entirety of her nude form. Bux yelped in surprise as her father tackled her onto the straw-stuffed mattress, his mouth hungrily nursing at one of her aching nipples. “W-w-what the fuck! Get off old timer! Who-Ahhh~! Who told you-OH!” She could barely yell at him as she enjoyed the feeling of his lips teasing her breast. She didn’t know what that witch had put her potion but it was making her almost beg for that feeling of her nipples being furiously pulled on by eager lips. She wanted to keep her legs closed to lecture her gross father but every cell in her body worked to pry them open wide on the bed.

Zem moaned with a mouth full of Bux’s tit; nipples stiff and sensitive to the touch. Bux’s thighs opened slowly but the old man’s cock was already sliding clumsily against the goblin girl’s drenched pussy. Bux, trying not to sound desperate, said, “S-stop sucking my tits like and infant and…just get it over with…” Her words were breathy and her hips seemed to stir against her father’s probing cock.

Before the old man could retort, the head of his cock finally met with Bux’s plump pussy and pushed in. The old bastard stuffed himself to the hilt easily thanks to Bux’s wetness. Bux yelped and gripped the bed as she felt Zem’s warty cock violate her. “Oh fuck~! It’s in…,” She moaned. “Damn! Haven’t had cunt this good in a while,” Zem said before pumping his hips. Though her father was elderly, he moved with the speed of a much younger gobbo. Bux was shocked but could barely speak with every nerve in her body screaming in pleasure. “F-fuck! N-not so-! Ahh~!” Bux couldn’t get a sentence out as her father plowed her desperately; as though it’d be the last fuck in the entirety of his wretched life.

As Zem had said, the witch he went to certainly did know what she was doing. She’d purchased many esoteric ingredients from her fellows that would produce the concoction. On the goblins orders, she’d gotten mandrake root and boiled it in starfruit juice as a base reagent for fertility potions. The venom of 100 burst ants to act as an aphrodisiac. Drake eggshell would make any woman produce a multitude of eggs for fertilization. Anywhere from 60-100 at once when the potion was ingested. Blood from a newborn bat would help with the transformation of the body, helping the drinker adapt to gestating and birthing so many potential children. And finally, wraith ectoplasm would shorten the gestation time. Any drinker impregnated would have every infant reach term and be born in only a few weeks’ time.

From the perspective of Bux however, the potion just made it seem like she was going crazy. Before her father’s cock was in her, she was prepared to reprimand him the whole time; spend the breeding session cold and distant so the bastard would cum and get it over with as quickly as possible. It only took a moment for that too change. “Fuck yes! Daddy! Fuck me! Fuck me! Knock up your daughter, please! Give me babies,” She yelled, wild-eyed and tongue lolling from an open smile. She’d cum 7 times already since the moment he stuffed his cock in her and each orgasm made her shiver and almost faint.

She begged her father to kiss her and stick his tongue down her throat while he fucked her. A gross perversion of childish want and erotic desperation that the fucked up old gobbo was only happy to oblige in. Bux sucked on her father’s tongue as he ravaged her cunt with his rock hard, warty member. In her potion drunk haze, she couldn’t imagine any other cock satisfying her in the future. She would always be desperate for her own father’s gross prick. She wanted it to warp her mouth and ass as much as it was now warping her twitching cunt.

“Daddy! Yes! Please cum inside me!” Bux’s words seemed to bounce as much as her full chest from Zem’s relentless fucking. “I’m…Fuck!…I’m getting close, booger…,” he said with a bit of strain. “I’m gonna knock you up!” The old goblin nibbled at his daughter’s ear and Bux orgasmed again as she wrapped her arms and legs around her father’s frame. Zem was locked inside his daughter’s cunt as her walls clamped down around his prick. That was the last push he needed and the old man groaned as he came. Fertile cum shot, hot and viscous, into Bux’s fertile room. 73 eggs would be fertilized by the time the exhausted old bastard’s cock softened and slipped out of Bux’s wet and ruined cunt. Only a few drops of seed leaked out of the dazed female goblin. She’d felt equal parts satisfied and ashamed. Disgusted yet desperate for more. Her thighs twitched and the haze of pleasure slowly started to clear. “You really fucking did it, you bastard…Mmmph…You f-fucked your own daughter…,” Bux managed to get out. And it wouldn’t be a few hours later before it would be confirmed that Zem had also gotten her pregnant.  
\---  
A week later, outside of a solid wooden hut by the entrance to the fabled sapphire cave, energetic little greenskin boogers crawled and practiced walking outside in the summer air. They cooed and laughed and traded the first few words they’d started to learn from their mother. “Bastard” and “Asshole” and “Fuck” slipped easily from the mouth of the baby goblins. Inside the hut, on a more comfortable down mattress, sat Bux. By the count she was keeping, she’d managed to pop out 46 healthy goblins and her belly was enormous still. 34 and 45 were in her arms, sucking milk from her plumped and heavy breasts. She couldn’t get out of bed if she wanted to and the lustful haze from before was nearly totally gone, save for the intense orgasms she’d get when she birthed her children. Otherwise, she was back to her stern, angry normal, yelling for her father. “Dad, you fuck! Get in here!” Zem, frazzled and droopy-eyed from corralling 46 little ones, rushed in from the yard. “What!? What is it,” he said in a weary tone. His blue haired daughter simply spread her thighs apart as far as they could go, patted her crushingly huge belly and said, “Here comes number 47.”


End file.
